This invention relates to a new and useful micrometer organizing and protecting device.
Various occupations use micrometers for taking precision measurements. Micrometers that are mostly used for this purpose comprise outside type micrometers which have a C-shaped frame with a hardened anvil at one end and a thimble at the other end capable of adjustment to accurately read the position of a spindle operating across the open portion of the C-shaped frame with relation to the anvil. A ratchet knob projects from the thimble end and, similar to the spindle, moves longitudinally with turning movements of the thimble.
Although micrometers can be purchased in sizes that are very small to very large, the average set purchased by machine shops, mechanics, inspectors, technicians, etc. comprise a set of six, namely, 0-25.4 mm (0-1"), 25.4-50.8 mm (1-2") 50.8-76.2 mm (2-3"), 76.2-101.6 mm (3-4"), 101.6-127.0 mm (4-5"), and 127.0-152.4 mm (5-6"). Persons using these instruments usually keep them haphazardly in tool boxes that are sold in the trade in a common size, namely, tool boxes with shallow pull-out drawers having width and length dimensions of approximately 188.912 mm (7 7/16") and 627.064 mm (24 11/16"), respectively. In this type of storage of the micrometers, as well as storage of a spanner wrench used for adjustment and precision calibrating standards that are required for each micrometer, all are subjected to unnecessary and undesirable contact which leads to damage and unnecessary wear. In addition, any common readings that the workmen may repeatedly use must be re-checked each time the micrometers are removed since undesired adjustment of the thimble portion is likely to occur due to physical engagement of the micrometers with each other or with other tools. In addition, with the micrometers stored in a haphazard manner, not only is it time consuming to grasp them properly and safely but it is also time consuming to pick out the size desired.